Turrets
Turrets can be purchased by Pros at turret foundations found in fixed locations in each arena. There are four types of turret: the Lazer Blazer, Long Shot, ShaveIce, and RockIt. Separate from these is the Support's Firebase which sports a small gatling gun of its own. Notes Every arena has a number of turret "nubs" positioned in various places around each team's Moneyball. Players can build one of four turrets on those nubs to defend the area surrounding them. To build a Turret on an empty Nub, walk up to it and press the Use key (Down on the D-Pad on the 360, F on Steam). You will then be given a menu displaying the different Turrets available. This operates like the Skill Picker. You move your controller towards the desired turret and press A to confirm. Also like the Skill Picker, the Steam version assigns numeric hotkeys to each turret, in the same clockwise fashion: Long Shot is 1, LazerBlazer is 2, RockIt is 3, and ShaveIce is 4. Each turret differs in a number of ways: puchase cost, erection time, and their attributes. Once the turret is built, it can be upgraded twice at an increasing cost each time using the same Use action; note that each upgrade creates another delay (longer than the last one) before the Turret comes back online. A turret can not be sold and can not be replaced unless the enemy destroys it. When a turret is destroyed, the nub will remain unusable for about 60 seconds, after which the rubble of the old turret will be replaced with a clean Nub ready to accept a new Turret. Turrets Lazer Blazer *Low Direct Damage (x8 against bots) *Low Armor *Low Cost BUILD Level 1 ($25) Health: 1500 Build Time: 2 seconds Damage: 6 per shot Fire Interval: 0.2 seconds Sight Range: 1408 ' Level 2 ($50)' Health: 3000 Upgrade Time: 3 seconds Damage: 7 per shot Fire Interval: 0.2 seconds Sight Range: 1664''' Level 3 ($100)' Health: 4500 Upgrade Time: 4 seconds Damage: 10 per shot Fire Interval: 0.2 seconds Sight Range: 1920 'ShaveIce' *Slowing Aura *High Armor *Moderate Cost '''BUILD Level 1 ($100)' Health: 5000 (Same as a RockIt turret level 1) Fire Interval: 2.5 seconds Range: 1408 Slow Multiplier: 0.8x Slow Duration: 1 second''' Level 2 ($200)' Upgrade Time: 5 seconds Health: 10000 Fire Interval: 2.0 seconds Range: 1408 Slow Multiplier: 0.75x Slow Duration: 1 second' Level 3 ($400)' Upgrade Time: 8 seconds Health: 15000 Fire Interval: 1.0 seconds Range: 1408 Slow Multiplier: 0.6x Slow Duration: 1 second 'Long Shot' *High Lobbing Damage (x5 against bots) *Low Armor *Long Range *Medium Cost '''BUILD Level 1 ($75)' Health: 1000 Damage: 60 Radius: 256 Fire Interval: 4 seconds Range: 3584''' Level 2 ($150)' Health: 2000 Upgrade Time: 5 seconds Damage: 60 Radius: 256 Fire Interval: 2 seconds Range: 4096' Level 3 ($300)' Health: 4000 Upgrade Time: 10 seconds Damage: 60 Radius: 256 Fire Interval: 1 second Range: 4608 'RockIt' *High Direct Damage (x3 against bots) *High Armor *High Cost '''BUILD Level 1 ($150)' Health: 5000 Damage: 160 Radius: 96 Fire Interval: 1.0 second Sight Range: 1408''' Level 2 ($300)' Health: 8000 Upgrade Time: 10 seconds Damage: 160 Radius: 96 Fire Interval: 0.75 seconds Sight Range: 1664' Level 3 ($600)' Health: 13000 Upgrade Time: 15 seconds Damage: 160 Radius: 96 Fire Interval: 0.5 seconds Sight Range: 1920 Tips *Any Pro Kills made by a Turret will go to the last Pro to erect or upgrade it. Kills made by the RockIts at the start of a Crossfire match will go uncredited unless upgraded or replaced following destruction. Turret Kills made by Long Shots work similarly. Pros are ''not credited for Bots killed by Turrets unless it's a Firebase (in which case credit goes to the Support who erected it). *Lazer Blazer turrets are a makeshift defense, but when upgraded to Level 3, they will kill most bots with no problem. *Long Shot turrets that have been hacked by a support class, on most maps, can start shelling the enemy base. *Hacked RockIt turrets can pose quite a problem to enemy Pros, but they cost the most and take the most time to erect. *ShaveIce turrets have the ability to partially reveal cloaked Assassins and Gremlins. *Having different kinds of turrets around your base helps to maximize the abilities of each turret. For example, ShaveIce and Laser Blazer turrets eliminate close-up bots quickly. *The Jackbot has no problem with destroying your $1,000 turret investment, so try to kill it before it closes on your base. *Upgrading a turret returns its armor value to 100%. However, it will not keep the Overheal bonus from a Support when upgraded. *It is possible to have two turrets hacked at the same time. Use this to your advantage. *Hacked turrets will stay hacked, even when upgraded. **This applies to turrets you built that the enemy hacked. Don't think you can get your turret back by upgrading it. *You will still earn the turret Protags which require you to build a certain number of them in either Blitz or Crossfire, even if you leave the game early. Super MNC (All information below is useless due to SMNC no longer existing) Turrets are a team's most important line of defense, as they have a large amount of HP and bot-slaying power. Unlike in Classic MNC, turrets may not be built, rebuilt, repaired, nor can they regenerate their life over time. There are currently three turrets in each lane: A level 2 Lazer Blazer at the earliest stages, which is usally taken down early on, a level 3 Lazer Blazer that is usually in a trickier position and posesses more HP and power, and a level 3 RockIt turret, snugged behind a wall near its other-lane counterpart and protecting the moneyball, with even higher HP and power. Turrets can not be hurt whenever a glowing, white grid texture is on them, A.K.A. they're shielded. To remove the shield, a bot must attack it, similar to bringing down a Moneyball--however, the bot will not sacrifice itself. When its shields are down, the turret is vulnerable for a length of time--Lay down the hurt! Circumventing Turrets There is a number of ways to get past a turret or make an opening for easy attacking. Most skills that stun will do this, as well as certain skills that open an opportunity in different ways. Such skills are: -The Veteran's primary alt fire will stun bots and turrets if they're caught in it--this is risky, however since it has little cooldown, it can serve as a free kill when done right. -The Assassin's cloak will make a turret ignore her, allowing her to easily gank an enemy running to their spawn or slash the turret itself to death. -Karl's Short Circuit is also capable of stunning a turret. -Tank's Product Grenade at level 3 will stun an unshielded turret and, at level 4, heavily damage it, assuming every split of the grenade hits. Category:Gameplay Category:Turrets